bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Toa Spirit
You may also be looking for the user on this wiki. Toa Spirit is a BZP member and a comic character who has written 8 comics and appeared in a few other people's comics too. BZP Member TS joined BZP on 27th October 2008 to publish an epic and has never looked back, venturing out into every forum and subforum there is (Some only once or twice though). His first comics were the actually quite successful Release the Snoozle, which he dropped for a few reasons including the redundancy in most characters, the difficulty of putting Axis Kit sprites together, bad effects and generally not caring about them. Since then he has authored 4 more comic series. Character As a character he has appeared in a few different guises of personality. In some he is a cocky young Toa who thinks he's a brilliant Toa, but is actually a bit rubbish with his powers - in some he is the normal guy, trying to cope with the other mad characters around him - and a few more which TS could remember before starting the article, but now has forgotten. (NB - That'll get changed when I remember some.) Appearances In addition to series authored by the BZPower member Toa Spirit, the character also appeared in the following series: *The short lived The Raanu Show, by Reblue. (PGS) *Three different comic series by KTM. (Chronologically - Stranded, one which the name escapes me and Rock Life. *Phinto's comics. *107.6 Noob Radio by Bcucu. *Kodrak's leaving gift F.R.I.E.N.D.S. *BZP Live by Bcucu. Comics (Authored) Release The Snoozle TS's first comics, in which he didn't appear in as a character. As said it was dropped after eight comics and a few one-shots for the redundancy in most characters, the difficulty of putting Axis Kit sprites together, bad effects and generally not caring about the comics. They were swiftly replaced by Wobbly Bobsleigh. *Link Wobbly Bobsleigh Continuing the theme of odd names, Wobbly Bobsleigh was launched, using the then new Arc Kit Ex. These were the comics TS enjoyed making the most and where also his most successful. It had superior effects to Release the Snoozle (In the Earlier comics not so) and was plainly funnier. It achieved a good reaction with plenty of reviewers, Kodrak being the most prominent (He later became a PGS.) Three PGSs were included, Kodrak, KTM and Reblue. However the comics where criticized for the sprites appearing to have only the one arm in most poses. These died after TS couldn't think of how to continue the story after comic 7. *Link Adventure Bob Adventure Bob was a command based series about a cahracter called Bob, who was stranded in a giant forest, with giant trees and occasional swampy areas. Bob himself was made with Nanonicle, but Tolkien Kit Visorak also appeared. Whodunnit? Quite a while after the death of Wobbly Bobsleigh TS released Whodunnit? a detective series which starred Takanuva as a Sherlock Holmes type, complete with a pipe. However the only things released to the public where just one short comic and the RZ sprite sheets for Takanuva, Colonel Ketchup, Professor Pea, Lord Azaorn and his Ghost. Comic 2 was made but accidentally deleted. TS didn't really feel for these comics, so didn't remake comic 2 and let the topic die. He didn't appear as a character in these either. *Link Uno-Matoran TS co-authored this with Kodrak and Nav3ta (<- probably spelled wrong). He made one comic before they died. Sardines Released on 9th of June 2010. They used Rayg Metruan sprites and only received 2 comics. They had a very distinctive style, with plain white backgrounds and clip-art for the two houses featured exteriors (the interiors weren't seen in the two comics made). They received 3 PGS requests (Kodrak, Bcucu, Malygos), although only one actually appeared in a comic (Bcucu). It was pretty successful in it's short history, collecting the previously said three PGS requests and 7 replies from other people only in it's very short 3 day lifetime. *Link Misadventures Misadventures is a new MAS created by Toa Spirit. He collected other writers through an ad banner in his sig until all five available spots were taken. Lengthly PM conversations ensued between the Toa Spirit and his co-authors (Garda, Darklight, Darcsyde, Justax-Kal and Master of Greyhounds.) until the topic was launched on August 11 2010. In this, TS does appear as a character. More information can be found in the topic. *Link Those Comics Those Comics are a daily comic series, being TS's latest comics and also the one which has recieved most comics (all 4 panel dailies). It is set at the bottom of the ocean in a wrecked submarine.http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=328952 So far, only one person has applied for a PGS spot yet, being Kohu. It is still running, having started on September 20th 2010. Link Category:Comic Makers